Large-diameter plastic corrugated pipe used in routing stormwater runoff is typically 24 inches to 60 inches in diameter. The pipe is extruded with annular, circular corrugations and valleys having a standardized geometry, the corrugations spaced at a constant pitch along the length of the pipe.
Adjoining end portions of adjacent lengths of pipe are conventionally coupled together using either “clam-shell” type couplers or “two-piece” couplers. The coupler is wrapped around the end portions of the two pipes, fits in the outer corrugations of the two pipes, and is then tightened to couple the ends of the pipe together. Backfill is applied to cover the coupler and joint and complete the installation.
Clam-shell couplers, however, are expensive, available in limited sizes and widths, and can be difficult to handle and install in the field.
Two-piece couplers, on the other hand, can be difficult to install and are available in limited sizes and widths. Two-piece couplers have coupler pieces that must overlap to align connecting member or holes. Such alignment is difficult in the field.
Thus there is a need for an improved pipe coupler for coupling the pipe ends of large diameter plastic corrugated pipe that is relatively inexpensive, can accommodate a variety of sizes and widths of pipe, and is relatively easy to install in the field.